Fate of Two Worlds (Remake)
by Thedarkestnight51
Summary: With the 4th Great Ninja War over and the Allied Shinobi Forces still unified, the future looks peaceful for the alliance. But when a long lost structure is found, its discovery rocks the world and leaves the fate of two worlds hanging in the balance.
1. Information

With the 4th Great Ninja War over and the Allied Shinobi Forces still unified, the future looks peaceful for the alliance. But when a long lost structure is found, its discovery rocks the world and leaves the fate of two worlds hanging in the balance.

 **My reason for making this fan fiction and when it will take place:**  
The reason I made this is because Naruto is my favourite anime/manga and I've always wanted to make a fan fiction of it. But I also wanted to cross it over with something, I had originally thought of crossing it over with Star Trek, but the main problem is that the Federation generally don't try to interfere with less advanced life forms and also, even if they did crash land on Naruto's world, they could leave the world via transporters and craft.  
With those in mind I then decided to cross Naruto over with Stargate, the reason(s) why I chose this one was because:  
There are at least two Stargates on every planet, the SGC tend to go to any planet regardless of advancement and interact with the populace, and Stargate is my second favourite Science Fiction series.

Another issue is when I would base it, I wanted to base it after the war in the Naruto universe, but the main problem was when to plonk it in the Stargate universe due to the many arcs. After much thought, I chose to place the story just before the "Upgrades" episode of Season 4.

Please also note that the Tau'ri is a bit more progressed, already having the Prometheus.

 **What powers and abilities will Menma Uzumaki start with in this fan fiction?**  
He will have the summoning contract for the Toad, and will also be able to use Sage Mode.  
He is able to use the Chakra Battle Avatar of Kurama, and his own.  
Menma is able to use Chakra Chains.  
Is able to Detect Negative Emotions, and is a Sensor Type.  
His Bloodline Limits are: Lava Release, Magnet Release, and Boil Release.  
His Nature Types are: Wind Release, Fire Release, Earth Release, Water Release, Lightning Release, Lava Release, Magnet Release, Boil Release, Dark Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, and Yin-Yang Release.  
He also has Malleable Chakra. (Can only be fully used in Six Paths Sage Mode.)  
Menma will also be very adept at Sealing.  
He will also have extreme Chakra Prowess, a massive Life Force, Accelerated Healing, and Healing Power.  
He has numerous transformations: Sage Mode, Yin Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Tailed Beast Mode, Tailed Beast Sage Mode, and Six Paths Sage Mode.  
He will be very intelligent, and very powerful.

 **What powers and abilities will Naruto Uzumaki start with in this fan fiction?**  
He will have the summoning contract for the Toad, and will also be able to use Sage Mode.  
He is able to use the Chakra Battle Avatar of Kurama, and his own.  
Naruto will be able to use Chakra Chains.  
Is able to Detect Negative Emotions, and is a Sensor Type.  
His Bloodline Limits are: Lava Release, Magnet Release, and Boil Release.  
His Nature Types are: Wind Release, Fire Release, Earth Release, Water Release, Lightning Release, Lava Release, Magnet Release, Boil Release, Light Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, and Yin-Yang Release.  
He also has Malleable Chakra. (Can only be fully used in Six Paths Sage Mode.)  
Naruto is also going to be very adept at Sealing.  
He will also have extreme Chakra Prowess, a massive Life Force, Accelerated Healing, and Healing Power.  
He has numerous transformations: Sage Mode, Yang Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Tailed Beast Mode, Tailed Beast Sage Mode, and Six Paths Sage Mode.  
He will be very intelligent, and very powerful.

 **Pairings?**  
Naruto is paired up with: Hana Inuzuka, Karin Uzumaki, Karui, Ryuuzetsu, Shion, Shizuka, Tsukino, Tsume Inuzuka.  
Menma is paired up with: Amaru, Anko Mitarashi, Hokuto, Koyuki Kazahana, Kurotsuchi, Mei Terumi, Samui, Yakumo Kurama.  
Carter is hinted to be interested in O'Neill, and vice versa.  
Daniel won't be with anyone yet.  
Teal'c is with Drey'auc.

Naruto Canon Pairings are in play; but featuring Hinata with Kiba, and Choji with Ayame.

 **Will there be bashing?**  
Not sure yet.

 **Chapters:**  
1) Long Lost History  
2) New World  
3) Finding Out  
4) Meeting  
5) Upgrades *  
6) Window of Opportunity *  
7) The First Ones *  
8) Alliance  
9) Look into the Past  
10) The Serpent's Venom *  
11) Raid  
12) Prodigy *  
13) Exodus *


	2. Chapter 1: Long Lost History

**Key:  
** **Stargate** = Chapter  
 **Stargate** = Location  
 _Stargate_ = Jutsu and bloodline eye  
"Stargate" = Speech  
 _Stargate_ = Thought  
" **Stargate"** = Kurama or Tailed Beast speech  
' **Stargate'** = Kurama or Tailed Beast thought

* * *

 **Fate of Two Worlds**

 **Chapter 1: Long Lost History**

The 4th Great Ninja War was over. The Allied Shinobi Forces were victorious but at a terrible cost, thousands of lives were lost in the war. On top of that, many Villages were ruined or outright destroyed. The army of White Zetsu Clones stormed through the Nations and devastated the lands. But they paled in comparison to the Ninja that was Impurely Resurrected, and they themselves paled in comparison the leaders of the Akatsuki, the Juubi, and the Mother of Chakra.  
The remains of the Juubi were still standing, remaining in its Shinju form unable to be cut down and it stands as a reminder to the Allied Forces, showing how close they were to the end of the line.

Obito, the secret leader of the Akatsuki, died a hero's death in the end. Even after all the bad he had done in his live under the guise of Madara, he saved and protected Naruto and even attempted to bring everyone back to life who had died in the conflict. Only for the real Madara Uchiha to take over his body and bring himself back to life.  
Madara himself managed to take out a number of the remaining Shinobi Forces before being killed at the hands of Kaguya Otsutsuki, who was then stopped by Naruto, Menma, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi.

It was then that Naruto and Sasuke had one final fight. After a lengthy and tear shedding bout between the two friends, after destroying large segments of land… in the end, Naruto was victorious and refused to kill him before succumbing to his own injuries and fatigue.  
Naruto had woken up a few days later due to his Chakra Exhaustion, wounded body and broken bones, only to see that Sakura, Sasuke his friends and brother were all waiting for him to wake up. He was given a hero's welcome by the Shinobi forces for battling Obito, Juubi and Madara. But Naruto told them all that without them in his heart and them battling alongside him, he wouldn't have been able to do it.  
Naruto and Menma said goodbye to their Father, Minato Namikaze when he decided to go back to the other side to be with his Wife and their Mother, Kushina Uzumaki. He and the other Hokages, Hashirama and Tobirama Senju and Hiruzen Sarutobi, also brought back through the _Impure World Reincarnation_ , were laid to rest after they gave the new Allied Shinobi Forces their blessing for the future.

Three months had passed since then, and the Allied Shinobi Forces were still unified and even doing joint missions together. They were also helping in the rebuilding of the Villages that were destroyed or damaged in the war. Sasuke was released from prison after staying there for the few months that went by. Sakura and the last Uchiha started to date, whilst Naruto and Menma was beginning to be more open with the secret relationships they had.

The two brothers hung out with their friends and loved ones, but also their newfound allies among the Elemental Nations. They also went to their Mother's home, Uzushio **,** the home of their ancestors. The two brothers were saddened by the fact that they, and Karin, were the only ones left of the long lost Uzumaki Clan.  
What the two did find when they were on their travels was that they had a great number of fans and people wanting to get into a relationship with one of them, or even both at the same time. This was noted by a number of his friends and worried the girls who were already with the two brothers.

 **Konoha** **– Hokage Tower – Monday**

Now we find our 17-year-old heroes in Konoha's Hokage Tower. A medium brown walled building with no windows. It had a balcony that looked over the Village. Inside the building was the same tone of wood with white wooden doors, one leading out of the building, and the other to the balcony. It had a single large table in the middle, which had a pile of papers on one side, and a white hat on the other. The wall behind the desk bared the symbol of the Village. The walls had drawings of the Village and wardrobes.  
It wasn't the new Hokage Tower, but it'll do until the new one is finished in the centre of Konoha.

We see five people in the room, one is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. He stands tall wearing his black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves. He had a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on his left arm, with black boots and pants. His skin was sun kissed and slightly tanned with very short and spiky red hair. He had three whisker marks on each cheek.

Next to him is his twin brother, Menma Namikaze Uzumaki. He was identical to Naruto in most respects. His skin was sun kissed and he too had whisker marks. However the whisker marks were thicker and his black hair was longer and shaggier. He wore a black shirt with a tattered black cape with a fur collar and Uzumaki crest on the back, emblazoned with his personal emblem: a mandala comprised of nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-grey circle. He also wears fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and black boots.

Both of them have a Six Paths Yang Power symbol on their right palms. A power given to them by Hagoromo Otsutsuki. It is represented by a light-coloured, sun-like marking.

The two of them were stood before the current Hokage of Konoha, whom is gazing at them tiredly by all accounts, but his demeanour was serious.

Kakashi had spiky silver hair that is oriented to his left-side, dark grey eyes, and typically a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression. He has a mask that is used to cover the lower half of his face, preventing most of his face from being visible. Kakashi wore Konoha's standard infantry clothing that consists of a dark flak jacket, dark pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wears finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand, is seen with a chain necklace underneath, and black boots. Over this he wears the typical Hokage garb: the traditional headpiece and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono, tied using a white sash. Written vertically on the back of the robe is the kanji for Sixth Hokage.

Also in the room was a young looking, light skinned, blond haired, brown eyed former Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju. She was wearing a green haori, underneath she wore a grey kimono blouse, dark blue pants and black sandals with high heels. She is currently looking over paper work alongside her attendant and apprentice, Shizune, whom was also helping Kakashi.

Shizune is a black haired, black-eyed fair skinned female whom is wearing a black kimono and black open toed sandals with low heels.

Both Kakashi and Tsunade were looking over reports of the new governing body that the Allied Shinobi were currently forming, in hopes that more Villages and Lands would join them and become a fully unified world. It could have been better, some of the other Lands were slow to change, and/or damaged badly due to the 4th Great Ninja War, and the system of government is taking longer to form then they would have expected. Some wanted a single Leader whereas some wanted all the Kage's to be the Leaders and make collective decisions.  
But right now, some other pressing issues have caught the eye of the Sixth Hokage. A strange Temple had been located underground in the Land of Whirlpools and he needs to send people in to check it out, which is why the two brothers were here.

Kakashi looked up to the two Uzumaki's and informed them of their reason for being here. "Menma, Naruto, this is a B Ranked Mission. You are to return to the Land of Whirlpools and locate an underground Temple that has been rumoured to be under a mountain not far from Uzushio, you are to find anything and secure the area until I can send more people."

Naruto looked at his Hokage and nodded, "Okay, Lord Scarecrow." He said as he gave his old Sensei his trademark fox like grin.

Menma also saluted his Hokage and acknowledged his orders with a nod and small grin.

Tsunade looked at the two young men in front of her and smiled softly. "We haven't got many people who are free at the moment, as it stands you two are the only ones who can do this mission. We've already informed your girlfriends about the situation." She turned to Shizune and nodded. Said female nodded back and smiled, as Kakashi kept his eyes at the two brothers, before handing Shizune the documents that contained the information about the mission, who in turn passed it to Menma.

The dark haired brother began to read as the current Hokage continued. "As Lady Tsunade has said, most of our Ninja's are on duty or helping Kumo and the other ruined Villages with their rebuilding efforts. So I'm sending you two to search the area and hold it down until re-enforcements arrive, which will be in 6 days. Understood?" Kakashi stated as he looked at the two young Ninja's in front of him.

"Yes, Lord Scarecrow." Naruto responded as he looked at the Hokage as he was handed the documents from his twin brother.

Kakashi could only sigh at his new nickname he got from his former student. He didn't even need to look at Tsunade to see the cheeky and knowing grin she was sending his way. "Good luck you two. Now go, you are to leave as quickly as you can, gather the necessary items." He stated and commanded in a tired tone, yet it still held power and experience behind it.  
Who knows what might happen during this mission.

After saluting their Commanding Officer, the two Ninja's left.

Kakashi could only look onwards to the closed door, a sense of foreboding was growing in his stomach, and he didn't like it. "I hope they'll be alright."

Tsunade looked down and sighed slightly. "I hope so too… I just hope my gambling luck doesn't bite me on the ass with those two."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "They're the saviours of the world and we now have what many others had sought after for many years, which those two help brought about. But I have this feeling." He explained as he got up out of his chair and made his way out to the balcony to gaze over the mostly rebuilt Village inside the crater, which Pein had created when he invaded.

Tsunade had joined him and stared at the buildings and scenery, taking note of the buildings on the bowl of the impact site and the structures around the crater rim just inside the Konoha Shield Walls. "Their parents, Jiraiya, your Sensei's would be so proud of you both right now. I know I am." She muttered, gaining a slight nod from the newly instated Hokage.

 **Konoha – Village Gate – Monday**

Naruto and Menma had gathered plenty of supplies with them via the use of Scrolls which they then _Sealed_ into their arms to be used when the situation called for it.  
They had seen the letters sent out by their Hokage to their girlfriends regarding their mission. All the brothers had to do now was go back to their Mother's homeland and find this strange Temple.  
The two had studied the art of _Sealing_ prior to the war, but it was after where the brothers had really begun to study _Fuinjutsu_ in memory of their Clan that was destroyed, mastering _Fuinjutsu_ to the point where they were masters at it, using their _Shadow Clones_ to boost their learning speed. The Scrolls that were _Sealed_ within them carried all their weapons, food, clothing and other items they may/need to carry.

The two took one last look at Konoha. Konoha resided deep within a thick, lovely forest, which surrounded the base of a large mountain known as Hokage Rock, which had the six faces of those who had taken the title of Hokage engraved on it, this mountain serves as the furthest edge, and back, of the Village.  
A massive wooden and metal wall, with four green gates made from wood, surrounded Konoha. Those large green gates, large wooden and metal walls, have protected the Village from the outside world, and have stood proud for many, many years.  
It was a massive Village with wooden, brick, and metal buildings of all shapes, and sizes, with varying shades of colour. The mixture of paths also allowed people to walk about the Village, and gaze in awe at the complexity, beauty, and strange romance of the environment, both natural and urban.

After a moment, Menma turned to face his brother, his eyes serious and curious. As he noticed something in the eyes of Naruto. Almost like he was looking at this place for the last time in his life. "Is something wrong, brother?"

Naruto was so captivated, gazing intently at his Village of birth. Almost like he was going to lose the picturesque scene here. Almost like he was going to lose everything of this place for some unknown reason. He was nudged by his twin, knocking him out of his trance. "What?"

"Is something the matter?" Menma questioned as he stepped closer to his brother, now worried about what was going through his mind.

"I've just got a feeling… that I'm never going to see this again." Naruto revealed, before shaking his head and sighing. "Let's go, we need to get to the location before the night, so we can set up our camp."

Menma slowly nodded in confirmation. It was getting late now, as evident by the setting star of their home world of Elementia. They would have to speed it to the Land of Whirlpools, as they didn't leave any _Flying Thunder God Technique_ markers in the ruins of Uzushio. "Alright then. We need to be swift, brother, if we're to make it there before nightfall."

Both the young Ninjas jumped into the trees, blurring into the distance. Aiming to get to their destination before the sun finally set. They had little to worry about along the way, but this strange Temple had them both curious.  
They were completely unknown to the future that awaited the two brothers.

 **Land of Fire/Land of Waves Border – Forest – Monday**

The sun was setting early due to the winter months; the sky was a burning orange and red with some lavender clouds. A red and black blur jumped along the trees before landing in a clearing only to start running again along the ground.

"There's nothing near us, correct?" The black haired brother asked as he looked over to his red haired sibling next to him. Menma had used his _Sensory Abilities_ and had picked up nothing, but it's best to be sure.

Naruto glanced over to Menma and shook his head after a moment's usage of his own _Sensory Abilities_. "No, bro, there are no Ninja or traps around. We're alone."

"Soon we won't need to be running around like this, bro. If they plan on using those Space Shuttles as planes to get around. Although it would be fun to explore some of the other planets in our Star System." Menma commented as he looked onwards with a smile. Both brothers loved the idea of exploring, and space was the final frontier. The two brothers had explored much of their home world of Elementia, nearly the majority of it.

Naruto nodded with a glint to his eyes. He knew all about the Space Stations being built over Elementia, and the three types of Shuttles in use for different purposes and distances. But also that Kumo had enforced the construction of Chakra Cannons across the world, some of the same protective weapons for some of the new Villages on a number of the rocky and more useful worlds of the Elemental System that the Allied Shinobi Forces had expanded on. All the while using a mixture of exotic metals, and Chakra devices. The metals being Chakra Metal, Naquadah, Vibranium, Tritanium, Duranium, and Carbon.

The reason for the large advancements in technology was the fact that the majority of the Nations were working together and exchanging knowledge, but also they had been studying ruins of lost cultures that held various and fascinating secrets. However the major contributors was the Spear of Heaven and Saezuri from Tonika Village.

Both continued to run to their mission location at high speeds.

 **Land of Whirlpools – Cavern Entrance Exterior – Monday**

"Is this it, Menma?" Asked the red haired hero as both him and his twin brother landed not far from the mountain face and entrance. Naruto looked over the cliff face; there were no trees near the cliff, nor around the entrance. The clearing was large, easily exposing the hole that lead into the northern face. The cliff surface was a soft cream colour and the grass was wild due to it not being cut for a long time.  
It was night now, the Moon of their world at full as it reflected light down onto them like a lighthouse.

It didn't take the two long to get to the large island that once housed the legendary Uzumaki Clan. The Village could been seen from their location high up in the hills and mountains. The ruined Village that seemed to have been composed of several high-rise buildings, with a few large, fragmented bridges that gapped a wide river which seemingly ran through the Village. There was evidence of at least another bridge, but that had faded into advance stages of decay, much like most of the Village.  
The surrounding countryside was dominated by stunning, beautiful steep hills.  
The Village itself was very large, it reached the coast to view the open sea, and some parts of the large settlement reached up the hills.  
According to the maps of the whole island, there were various outposts, small population centres, and even plans to make a secondary Village on the opposite side of the island. There was even underground labs and bunkers on the maps left by Mito, but they were blurred out.  
But alas, that was not to be due to the untimely destruction of the mighty Clan.  
This strange Temple could have been on one of those maps.

"Naruto, this cave entrance isn't natural." The black haired brother stated, as he scanned over the cliff face and entrance, which was smooth and eerily carved into the Earth like a tunnel into Hell.

"What do you mean?" The redhead voiced out as he turned to look at his brother before gazing back to the entrance to see the unnatural nature of the open doorway to the depths of Elementia.  
Hopefully it wasn't full of White Zetsu Clones.

"It's too perfect, like someone made this, not nature." He explained stated before turning to look at Naruto with his vibrant blue eyes.

"Odd, where should we set up camp? Outside or in?" Naruto asked Menma, as that was the most important detail right now.

"We should set up inside to keep warm and better protected, who knows how the weather will turn. And just because this is an abandoned place, doesn't mean people aren't visiting here." Menma answered after a moments pause, but also telling Naruto that at least they'd be more secure in the mountain than outside it and exposed to the elements.

"Okay, I'll make some _Shadow Clones_ and _Henge_ them in to rocks or whatever to protect the area while we rest inside. I agree with you. As much as I want to stay out and gaze at the night sky… it would be best for us to sleep inside." Naruto replied as he created 100 _Shadow Clones_ and had them _Henge_ into various rocks, grass, or flowers to better camouflage and blend in with the surroundings.

After nodding to his dear brother, he took one last look at the night sky, smiling at it. Menma yearned to travel the heavens above, much like his twin brother. Heck, the two of them were some of the first people to step foot on another world.  
Well Memna first stepped foot on the humid forth planet, Kuninotokotachi. Whilst Naruto was the first to stand on the dusty seventh planet, Hachiman.  
The home world, Elementia, was the fifth planet.  
After a moment of taking it all in, Menma followed after his brother.

 **Land of Whirlpools – Cavern Entrance Interior – Monday**

The two slowly made their way down the tunnel, since they agreed it would be best to pack in for the night within the mountain.  
But they couldn't, both members were wondering what was down in the cave, wondering how deep it went.  
Menma had left some _Shadow Clones_ at the interior entrance to keep it locked tight as the two Ninjas went deeper into the hole and darkness. It was slightly illuminated due to a small Flash Light that the black haired brother had brought out, powered by a Chakra Battery.

"How much further till we reach the place?" Naruto asked suddenly as it felt like that were descending forever now.

Menma had to agree, he knew what his brother was thinking. His eyes now a blood red with a feline slit, noticing that that Moon light from the entrance reseeded the deeper they got. He stepped onto even ground, signally that the tunnel ended and they had reached level ground.  
"We're nearly at the Temple, I can see something… strange. Naruto, enhance your eyes. It looks like a large square base that has a giant four sided pyramid on top of it."

"I see it now. Using my _Sensory Abilities_ , the base has interior rooms, but not the pyramid. On each side of the ramp that leads to the structure are 2 sets of towers that become pointed at the top." Naruto added as his own eyes were blood red with a feline slit. Indicating that he too was using Kurama's powers.  
A massive hollow mountain, which housed a pyramid and towers? What else could this place have? _"Shadow Clone Jutsu."_ Naruto said quietly. A large smoke cloud appeared around them and 70 Naruto's appeared then all ran in different directions. "They are going to cover more ground quickly. There's a few more structures to this place."

"Okay. Let's make it to the pyramid and look around." Menma said to his best friend and brother, whom nodded in agreement. They both ran up the ramp path and into the entrance at the base of the pyramid.

 **Land of Whirlpools – Cavern Pyramid Interior – Monday**

The two Ninjas were walking down corridors, which all had strange drawings on them like nothing the two had ever seen before. Some rooms looked like places for weapons, some looked like bedrooms, others looked like rooms for ceremonial occasions, and one even looked like a sacrificial environment. The walls were the same, Sandstone in appearance, but much more durable and resistant to time, as they didn't look withered at all. One room was different from the rest though, as it had golden walls littered with symbols that oddly matched the constellations in the sky.  
However one room had drawings that seemed to tell a tale, a story the likes that the two hadn't even seen.

"These strange carvings or drawings seem to show a… a battle of some sort, don't you think, Menma?" The redhead asked as he looked over the walls of the room they were in. It was a strange story to say the least.

"It does seem like that, Naruto. Some of these show… Snake like creatures being put into people through their neck or mouths," As strong as the black haired boy was, and as fearless as he was, he shuddered violently when he said that. The thought of a Snake being inserted into his body through the neck or mouth was sickening.  
Maybe Orochimaru knew these people.

"Some of these strange people seem to wear silver armour. The face segment is bird like in design with sharp beaks, and they all seem to be attacking people with strange Staffs… or pushing people through this silver ring with a blue centre." Naruto explained from where he was, pointing it out to his brother who took a glance at it whilst he was reading what his wall said. And failing.

"I can't seem to read this language… and it doesn't help when I don't have a reference point for this. Nothing like this remotely exists!" The black haired male huffed before walking up to his brother, whom looked ready to continue on.

"Okay, let's go to the next room." The red head responded, before the two left the room and walked into another one.

"This room is different to the others." Menma stated when he looked around the room; the walls were all golden with patterns on them, similar to the room before that had patterns on the walls. In the middle of the room was a strange block table that had a hole in the middle on the top.

Naruto walked up to it, not expecting anything. But suddenly jumps back in shock as a sudden and violent large flame exploded out of the hole and lit up the room. "I'm okay, Menma. That flame came from nowhere."

Menma however was looking around the room, he was surprised too, and worried a bit for his brother, but this room was enticing, oddly mesmerising.  
Naruto soon followed his brother in studying the room, trying to understand the symbols until both of them looked at a single symbol on one of the rows.

"Brother, that symbol looks like that star group we saw in the sky, right, or am I seeing things?" The red haired hero asked when he looked over at the black haired male next to him. How did they miss the symbols in the previous room?  
It may have something to do with the lack of light, preventing them from seeing as clearly as they could now.

"It is. I don't understand, does this mean that all of these symbols match our stars?" Marvelled the blue eye boy as he gazed at Naruto in awe. This find was incredible. But what did it all mean? What was the purpose for this Temple?

"We need to look more into it later, we still have one more room to look at." Naruto said as he turned to leave, but stopped as his _Shadow Clones_ all vanished and gave him their memories. "Well, this place is larger than we thought, my _Clones_ found a few smaller buildings around this pyramid, they were all different. One had armour that matched what we saw in the other room on the drawings from those who were hitting those people with their Staffs." The brighter of the two brothers said as he led the duo forward.

Both then walked down a corridor that only had one door coming up and it was on the left. After reaching it, they both looked around the corner to see a large room with two pairs of pillars on either side that led to an open area in which a single item stood.  
A dark silver pedestal which had a large circle top, with an orange sphere built in the middle and two rows of patterns circling it. The patterns matching those from the other room etched beautifully onto the object.  
The room was and seemed to more like a place of worship in design.

"Those patterns look like those from the last room. Could they be related to each other?" Voiced Menma whom now made his way alongside Naruto.

Naruto seemed to be looking at it for a moment, before his eyes noticed something at the wall towards the back. The wall had a circular hole in it, however a large slab had covered it, almost like a doorway was shut, and it looked like a desperate attempt at that. "I wonder what's behind this rock." Naruto stated as he made his way over to the slab, while Menma remained at the device and studied it intently.

"It's nothing I've ever seen before. I doubt anyone from the Shinobi Alliance has seen something like this." Menma gathered as he looked over the device, before looking at his brother that was removing the giant slab.

After a few moments, the slab was moved and gently placed on the floor. It was then that Naruto saw what the rock slab covered, and he couldn't believe it. "No way!" The red head shouted louder than he should have.

Menma caught the distress in his voice and looked over at him and was startled by what he saw. "That's the ring from the story shown in the room before last." He was worried now, his voice showing how much he was concerned as he looked at the ring.  
It was a perfect silver ring, it had an inner ring that had all the patterns that the device had in front of Menma, with several orange chevrons around the ring. In the wall, there is a comb shaped hole.

Both teenagers looked at the ring for what seemed like hours, until something strange happened. A strange humming noise echoed from the ring, the orange chevrons glowed into existence eerily, the ground started to shake and rumble, almost like an earthquake was happening at their very location.

"W-what's going on?" Naruto exclaimed as both he and Menma ran behind the closest pillars to the ring to hide, but also to be better protected. But the two looked at the alien ring as it continued to do whatever it was doing, watching in morbid fascination.

The inner ring started to grind its way around the ring as the orange clamps started to lock into place one after the other. A few seconds later, all of the clamps were locked in place and the inner ring stopped moving and the earthquake stopped. Then a sudden noise, the sound of something activating or being acknowledged, echoed from the ring and reverberated around the room, before something exploded in the centre of the ring as a strange blue wall appeared in the hole of the halo, shooting forward before it all crashed down on itself and created a beautiful wall of blue, rippling around slowly almost like the surface of the ocean.

 **Konoha – Hokage tower – Tuesday**

The night sky was clear, the full Moon looming overhead, like an eye in the cold sky. Kakashi looked out of the balcony from the current Hokage tower. Forcing the gut feeling of foreboding away as he took in the sights that this view had to offer him. He wondered why Naruto loved going to the top of Hokage Rock and embrace the view from there, no doubt this was a reason, but his view paled in comparison to the one from the mountain.  
He felt Tsunade behind him, causing him to turn and address the older female. Although he frowned when he saw her distraught expression.  
Shizune looked at her master with worry also.

"Tsunade, what's wrong, you look worried?" Asked the black haired apprentice as she looked at the former Hokage.

"I won the Monday Weekly Lottery, Shizune. I know that feeling I had earlier wasn't wrong." Tsunade looked at the card in her hand confirming that she did indeed win the Lottery. Something she knows is a bad omen. Every time she won something, fate seemed to have something bad in store for her.  
That gained Kakashi's attention, as he too knew of her luck and fate when regarding those sort of wins.

Suddenly they are shaken from their thoughts and conversation as a sudden earthquake rocked the area violently, only to stop a few seconds later and disappear as quickly as it appeared.

"What was that?!" Tsunade asked out loud. She looked in the direction she thinks it came from. It felt far away due to how long it lasted, but also it wasn't the epicentre. After a moments pause she looks beyond the horizon. "It's coming from beyond the Land of Fire, near the Land of Waves." She gathered with a frown, trying to think of why she would have a bad feeling right now, but also why this of all things would be considered a bad omen. But then she remembered something, and it made her heart stop. "T-that's where Menma and Naruto went!"

"SIR!" Barked an ANBU member who dropped from the shadows of the room. He was wearing an animal mask with black and grey armour. "We received a message from the Land of Demons. Lady Shion has had a vision."

"ANBU!" Kakashi shouted, hearing enough of the message to understand what it entailed. Lady Shion had a vision of something bad happening to Naruto.  
This happened before.  
Upon his order, several masked ninja wearing black and grey armour and different masks appear around him. "We are going to the Land of Whirlpools, NOW!" Shouted the Hokage who then, along with the ANBU, Tsunade, and Shizune, leapt from the Hokage Tower and off into the distance at high speed.

"Hang on, Naruto and Menma, your Godmother is coming!" Exclaimed the blond haired former Hokage.

 **Land of Whirlpools – Cavern Pyramid Interior – Tuesday**

"What the?" Said a shocked Naruto Uzumaki as he observed the now active ring in awe and surprise. He couldn't help but notice the blue 'water' that had now filled the ring.

"Whoa…" Menma gasped out at the ring. He quickly created 10 _Shadow Clones_ and sent them away to get help, but to also find anything and everything and take it all to the Hokage. This was a state of emergency, and the world needed to be informed yesterday.

Naruto also created the same amount of _Shadow Clones_ and sent them away.

Just when all of the _Shadow Clones_ got out, people started walking from the ring, all of them with dull silver armour, with matching coloured Ma'Tok staffs.  
The front end of the staff is oval-shaped, which opened to reveal the barrel of the weapon. The back end has a club, allowing the staff to double as a melee weapon at close range. It seems to be controlled by a small spot near the midsection.  
Some of the strange people had other items on them, some were snake like in shape, and others were spheres. All of them had a strange symbol on their foreheads. One of the _Clones_ saw it all and ran quickly to tell the other _Clones_ and get to Konoha **,** to warn them of the invasion.

"Naruto, we can't wait for anyone else. It's up to us to stop them, don't hold back." Menma said quietly to him in a firm manner, as he looked at his brother from the corner of one of his eyes that went from red to blue. It was then he noticed a series of seven constellation patterns on the pillar his brother was resting against.

"Yes, brother." Naruto whispered back, his Kurama enhanced eyes now returning to the original blue him and his brother are known for, but they were still sharp and focused. This was the man behind the kindness and foxy smile, the sharp and focused Naruto. He too noticed a series of seven constellation patterns on the pillar his brother was resting against.

"We will win." Menma shouted as he punched one of the strange armoured people in the spine, breaking it and sending the person across the room. He soon jumped forward and attacked a few others with his critical and swift precise strikes that were fatal blows "DIE!"

"Jaffa, Kree!" Shouted one of the men as they pulled their Staffs and aimed them at the two Ninjas. The larger part of the Staff opened and several sparks of orange lighting blinked into existence around the openings. They then fired orange bolts of light at the red and black blur that was rapidly taking out the armoured men.

Naruto created twin balls of light in his hands; the one in his left a blood red while the one in his right was a light blue. Upon appearing between two of the men with a red flash, he shouted his attack. _"Twin Rasengan!_ " He slammed one ball of light into each of them and blasting them back into a few others behind them, before spin kicking another one and breaking his neck.

 _"Repulsion Technique!_ " Shouted Menma as he spun around and blasted three of the armoured men away with an invisible wall of energy.

One of the remaining men walked over to the pedestal and pressed seven of the buttons, before pressing the orange orb in the middle. The ring activated in short order yet again.

Menma took in the sight of the buttons pressed and the order they were issued, until one of the other men then threw a small metal ball at Naruto.

"Huh?" Was all the red haired boy could say before he smacked it at another armoured man, where the metal ball glowed, before it caste a blinding light and a piercing sound that made the man fall to the ground unconscious.

Some of the surviving men went through the ring in a hurry, fleeing from the two super brothers who had quickly dismantled their raiding party.  
Some were even questioning the belief that the Goa'uld were the almighty Gods.

Naruto saw this and was about to chase after them. Menma followed his brother through the ring. As much of a stupid idea this was, the two couldn't let them escape. They couldn't go back and bring more people through the ring. So without a second thought, the two brothers jumped through the blue 'water' of the ring, just in time too as it deactivated.

 **Unknown planet – Unknown location – Tuesday**

"It doesn't look like they're going anywhere anytime soon, Sir." Stated a middle aged, short blond haired, blue-eyed pale skinned female, whom was wearing a green outfit with a black vest on the upper body. This is Major Samantha Carter. She sighed as she handed the binoculars to the officer next to her.

The officer next to her took them from her and looked out through them. He had grey/black hair with brown eyes and pale skin. He is an older man, and he is wearing the same clothing as Major Carter. This man is Colonel Jack O'Neill.

Next to them were two more males. One is tall and muscle bound, his skin is dark. He has brown eyes, no hair and a golden symbol on his forehead that looked like a serpent. He is wearing the same clothing as the other two before him but he uses a Staff weapon of the Goa'uld. This is Teal'c.

The male next to him wears glasses and has blue eyes and brown hair. His skin is pale and he wore the same outfit as the others but he had a backpack with him. He is Dr Daniel Jackson and he looks over at the area in front of them, looking at the inactive gate guarded by 36 armoured people. He had made a note of the address they imputed before a group of them went through. "So what do we do now, guys, any ideas?" Asked Daniel as he looked at his friends. He knew that they wouldn't be able to personally stand against all them. Maybe if they had Adamantium or Trinium armour, or if the Earth ship Prometheus was here to pick them up.

This was SG-1, the flag unit of Stargate Command from the planet Earth.

"I have none, Daniel Jackson, What about you, O'Neill?" Responded Teal'c. In which all three of them looked to the Colonel who seemed to be in thought of what to do next.

"We'll keep waiting. They may leave when the rest of the Jaffa come back through the Stargate. If not, we will take them out and… head on home." He looked at the enemy Jaffa before turning to the Jaffa member on his team. "Teal'c, would Jaffa just leave a force on this side of the gate?"

"The force we saw go through the Stargate was most likely a raiding party. They would have been sent to capture humans to serve as hosts or slaves," Teal'c answered his human friend. "Then they are most likely waiting for the raiding party to come back with prisoners so they can process them." He continued.

Just as the Colonel was about to respond, the Stargate started to activate. As soon as the event horizon of the wormhole formed, three Jaffa started running out of the gate.  
That was when it got fascinating and odd for the team.  
A black and red blur burst from the gate and knocked out the two in front of the last Jaffa.

The red blur then stood still in front of the other 36 Jaffa, the team could make out that he was a teenage boy who had red hair, wearing an orange and black outfit. The adolescent male then rushed into the group and smashed a fist into the lankier Jaffa's face with deadly force causing the latter to collapse in a heap. The boy then got two custom made tri-prong Kunai and added Wind Chakra to them and started to cut through some of the Jaffa. It was then he threw them at two others, aiming for their throats and slaying them. He roared out angrily as a glowing spinning orb of light formed in his left hand that was orbited by three smaller orbs. The red haired male then slammed the big ball of light into another Jaffa who had tried to fire his Staff Weapon only for the ball of light snap the Staff and strike the Jaffa, sending him flying backward into a few other Jaffa at high speed as the last three orbs of light crash into other Jaffa near him and killing them. Just as Naruto was about to take a breather, he violently kicked the head off a Jaffa that tried to get him from behind.

The black blur that stopped revealed himself to be similar in appearance to the other. His clothes were different, as was his hair, all of which were darker in tone. He thrusted his arms forward and blasted numerous Jaffa away and into the trees with a harsh wallop. The black haired male jumped forward and brought a foot down onto the ground, before he created a large dent in the Earth with his foot alone. His warning senses caught his attention as he dodged a punch from a Jaffa. Quickly acting on his, he removed the serpent like weapon from the alien male and delivered a palm thrust to him.  
The weapon was like a serpent in design, comfortable and lovely to the eyes of Menma.  
He pressed a button on the bottom curve of the gun, which opened it up and activated it. He soon pressed it again, which sent out a translucent blue blast that looked like a quickly-oscillating sine wave bisected by a horizontal line. The blast struck one of the Jaffa, as the bolt was fully absorbed by its target and engulfed the entire body of the poor Jaffa in shimmering bands of energy that will persist for several seconds until it has been fully absorbed. Menma fired two more bolts at the stuck Jaffa, dropping to the floor dead on the second bolt, before vanishing when the third hit him.  
Menma couldn't believe the weapon in his hand right now, but he smiled maliciously. It was then he picked up on more Jaffa heading their way using his _Sensory Abilities_.

"Ah…" Colonel O'Neill exclaimed as the shock of seeing the event take place, the fact that a pair of young boys had taken down 39 Jaffa in a bizarre and outstanding fashion within 90 seconds. "Daniel, dial the gate. Carter, Teal'c, grab those two. I'll cover us." Jack, Sam and Teal'c rose at the same time and began firing a rain of bullets and energy bolts at the remaining Jaffa as Daniel ran for the DHD. The lingering Jaffa was no more as they fell to the hailstorm of shells and Staff blasts, whilst Menma and Naruto dealt with some of them too, but the majority of the survivors were taken down by SG-1. Preventing the black haired brother from further using his newly acquired Zat'nik'tel.

The two brothers exchanged words for a moment as Menma picked up another Zat'nik'tel, with Naruto picking up two for himself. It was then the two brothers noticed SG-1 run to them, but the group didn't give off any malicious intent, although Menma was more guarded at seeing the Jaffa run with them.

Carter and Teal'c ran up to the boys and was surprised to see them in their glory. They looked Human, Tau'ri, but their stature and posture gave the impression of Jaffa, or War Veterans. The red haired boy being more relaxed out of the two but still on guard.

The twins had seen them kill the remaining Jaffa with short bursts of fire from their P90's and from the Staff weapon one appeared to be utilizing. They saw Teal'c eye them up with pride and respect. The look a fellow warrior would give another. Carter was noticing the whisker marks on their faces.

"That was a most impressive battle, you both fought bravely and with honour." The tall Jaffa stated to the two boys, however it looked as though he wanted to know their names.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, this is my twin brother, Menma Uzumaki." The red haired male informed the two members of SG-1.

Teal'c in response raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you for helping us." Naruto continued, before looking across the hill suddenly.  
It was then that the two brothers pointed in the same direction and began firing their Zat'nik'tel weapons they borrowed, seeing a large battalion of well armoured Jaffa on the move to their direction, firing Staff and Zat'nik'tel bolts at the boys and SG-1.

This prompted Carter and Teal'c to fire their P90 and Staff Weapon respectively as the four of them moved backwards in a defensive posture towards the now active Stargate.

"Sir, we've got more Jaffa coming!" Carter shouted out as she took out a Jaffa before aiming to take out another, but dodging a Staff blast that aimed to take her head off.

"These bastards don't know when to quit." Barked Menma as he continued to cover his brother and protect him from the blasts. Glaring at the Jaffa with a burning hatred.

"That's what the snake guys do." O'Neill quipped as he took aim to take out some of the Jaffa that was striding towards them with the intent on destroying them.

"We won't be able to hold them off forever!" Carter yelled as she moved back to better protect herself after taking out another Jaffa.

"Alright, let's get through the gate, Daniel have you sent it?" O'Neill called out to his friend who was by the DHD. It was then the Colonel looked at the two boys. "You comin' with us?"

The twins didn't even hesitate, and whilst they didn't know who these strange and well armoured people were, they seemed like a friendly bunch, if not odd. Plus they didn't sense any negative emotions coming from them. Menma and Naruto nodded and agreed to go with SG-1.

"I've sent the IDC message, it should be open, Jack." Stated Dr Daniel Jackson as the crew with their two guests ran up the ramp and made their way through the Stargate, dodging the blitz of Staff blasts and Zat'nik'tel bolts as they were converted into their most basic components, sub-atomic particles, and transmitted through the artificial Wormhole.  
The team, and the twins, hoping to be reassembled into their original forms at the receiving Stargate.

* * *

Well that was refreshing. I'm glad to have gotten this up once again.  
I'll be trying to upload Chapters when I can, but I am busy with my own Novel Series that I plan on Publishing.  
SO start expecting more work from me overtime, alright? I will try to update my work when I can.  
I hope you are all well, lads and lasses.

Adamantium and Vibranium belong to Marvel.  
Stargate belong to its owner(s).  
Naruto belongs to its owner(s).


End file.
